


The Ritual

by Jakara12



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Sacrifice, Human Toothless, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: The dragon raids were beginning to take its toll on the Hooligan tribe. With winter drawing near the Chief has to look out for his tribe even if it means sacrificing his own flesh and blood for his people. Being the smallest and weakest member of the tribe Hiccup is the best choice to be given as a peace offering to the dragons.Read for further detail.





	1. Sacrifice

 

His body shook as he hid in the far corner of his cell. The shackles’ chains on his wrists clunked and clanged against the stone cool floor. The cell, more like cage, smelt of burnt flesh and decay, tiny bits of bones can be felt beneath him and there were not any sources of light in the pitch black room. But the boy preferred it that, no light that is. If there will be any light source at all it’d be from the rising sun that is to seal his fate; **death**.

 

Just the thought of his life being short lived made his heart ache in fear and loathing of those punishing him for something he had no control over. He was born premature making him smaller and weaker than any of the teens his age. Hence his name being “Hiccup” that his tribe would name the runts of livestock, as well kill off if there were no signs of change in said hiccup.

 

Hiccup tried to makeup for his absence of size and strengths by tinkering and inventing different types on contraptions to capture capture large, scaly, flying lizards that would raid their islands food and livestock. Yet they were never successfully and caused more harm than good.

 

“Hiccup the Useless” was his nickname from his peers. He cannot hunt, fight, or just say out of way for heats good for him and the tribe folk. All the young boy wanted was to prove to not only to them but his father, the chief of their tribe that he is capable to lead the tribe in the future. Or at least kill a dragon.

 

Rather than encourage his own son, Chief Stoick the Vast brushes the wee lad like a itch he cannot seem to be rid of. That is until today. Everyone has had enough of the raids and with winter closing in it’ll be difficult for such a large tribe to survive. Stick has had been trying to put off the conclusion to save them all for starvation for quite some time but his people demanded it. Knowing if they didn't get results they’ll eventually turn on their chief.

 

It is Hooligan tradition to be rid all weaklings from the tribe. But when Hiccup's mother was still alive she forbade anyone to drown her child. Even after her death Stoick didn't have the heart to kill the only love child of he and his wife. He tried, oh how he tried to change his son both physically and mentally but to prevail.

 

To Stoick...to Stoick this will be the only way to protect his son from the embarrassment of being a Hiccup.

 

“You’ll go down as a hero son.” He told him the night before.

 

A hero? Hiccup thought this will mean no one will look down on him anymore. He will finally, finally be accepted into the tribe and make his father proud. Evenso Hiccup was still terrified of dying by the claws of a beast and not the other way around.

 

The sudden creak of the door hinges being lifted made the small teen jump. The morning rays of the sun slowly creeping towards him. Hiccup scrambles further into the wall trying to hide from the light and wishing that the shadows will just swallow him up.

 

Standing at the entrance of his cage is a large man with two missing limbs. Gobber the Belch was the only man Hiccup liked to had called a friend. He was his mentor in blacksmithing. One the things Stoick hoped would put some muscle on his fish bones. Now seeing that the man is there to lead him to his death Hiccup has mixed feeling about the man.

 

“Come on lad,” Gobber says training hold of the chain of the boy’s shackles and tugs his gently from hiding place. “Let's get this over with, yeah?”

 

Gobber leads the boy out of the dragon arena where he was kept. There was a large crowd all in ceremonial attire. They all wore masks made of either animal skins or dragon skulls. Seeing the masks with human eyes makes Hiccup shiver uncomfortably under their intense yet eager gaze. As Gobber guides Hiccup across the island and to a cliffside at Ravenspoint the crowd follows. They are chanting, dancing and playing instruments that produced uplifting tunes. But to Hiccup all this was nothing but a death march and music were the sounds of death calling him as they grew nearer to their destination.

 

At the cliff awaits a massive man in a chilling Nightmare mask. His horns were sharpened and engraved with various symbols around the edges. Gold was melted on the tips as beads and coins hung from woven strands. But the eyes, oh how the eyes seemed to pierce through Hiccups very soul. They were painted a deep blood that made the mans deep seaweed eyes look outer worldly.

 

The villagers surround them so that Hiccup had no chance to run as Gobber unlatches the cuffs from Hiccup’s sore wrists. The only escape is over the cliff.

 

Stoick approaches his son making Hiccup want to shrink under his gaze. He places a large hand on top of his very much small shoulder putting weight on it. Stoick loomed down at his son with a mixture of emotions but Hiccup couldn't find not one hint of regret or reconsideration for his child.

 

**_“Let’s begin.”_ **

* * *

 

 

He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. When he and the pack of dragons arrived to the usually island to raid there were no signs of any humans in the area. The dragons cautiously searched for any hints of an ambush which he doubted as he witnessed first hand how stupid these creatures can be.

 

_“I’m going to take a look around.”_ He informs his comrades before flying higher above the island to get a better look.

 

The homes were indeed abandoned and the boats were still on the docks. Then he hears the sounds of shouting coming from the forest area of the island. To further investigate the young dragon flew towards the commotion to find the humans masking their faces with dragon skulls. He growls in anger at the display. It sickened him to see the remains of his brethren being used in such a disrespectful way. Bones of the dead were supposed to be buried on Dragon Island so that their souls will be freed from physical world.

 

But before he could show how disgusted he was, his eyes catch sight of a much smaller human standing at the edge of the cliff. A large man, who he notices is the alpha of the humans, standing behind him making sure he had nowhere else to go but down.

 

_A ritual?_ The dreki had heard a few tales from the elders of such acts. When a tribe is suffering they would sacrifice their to either a god or goddess and in rare cases a dragon. And judging by their attire they were dedicating their sacrifice to a dragon.

 

The beast wanted to laugh at the pathetic way of trying to ask for mercy from their enemy. He rather burn their village to the ground and let them starve to death then grant them their wish.

 

“D-dad please.” He overhears the smaller humans pleas.

 

The alpha shook his head denying to hear his pup out.

 

The reptile flow in for a closer look to find that the human was the small creature that he had seen more than once during the raids. He was different from the rest with his small and bony stature. Never once had he seen him wield a weapon but weird contraptions that always seemed to backfire again he and his tribe. The little one was entertaining to say the least but he couldn't figure out why he had the urge to protect the weak human.

 

Is it the way his eyes filled at the brim with tears? How they were swirling with emotions of fear, betrayal and loss of hope? Well whatever it is the dragon could not stand by and watch this go on any longer.

 

Letting out a loud roar that is familiar to them all as he swoops in  behind the humans shocking them. He could smell the fear radiating off them all and even the bowels being released from even the toughest looking brutes. He makes his way through the parting crowd and up to the heartless alpha father of the omega pup.

 

“So, we finally meet, devil.” The alpha sneered. “either way, we are all are in need of you and your minions to cease these raids. Winter is coming and we are offering one of our own to call it even.”

 

_Call it even? How is sacrificing your own pup being even?_ They’ve killed thousands of his kind and sacrificing one does not do it justice. Even so.

 

The alpha steps aside to reveal the pup. He is standing straight with his eyes closed trying to look calm but his body is shaking out of fright. Taking a few steps closer the dreki sits on his hind legs and calmly purrs to reassure the boy that means no harm. Taking a peak at the sight before him the boy gasps at how close the dragon was. He could make out the color of its eyes, piercing forest green orbs with electric yellow iris’. The eyes of a natural predator but he felt calm looking into them.

 

Opening up his arms for the boy, he croons for him to come closer. Slowly doing so the boy approaches him to the point he could feel the heat radiating off his beautiful raven scales. Being wrapped up in strong, secure arms made the boy feel safe. The safest he’s ever felt in a long time.

 

Once in his arms, the dreki opens up his wings and takes off into the sky. He calls out to the others alerting them it is time to go.The humans watch in awe, relief and a few sorrowful about what had just occurred. The alpha watches the silhouette of the dragons and his son disappear over the horizon. His people were safe but was it worth it?

 


	2. More Than It Meets the Eye

 

 

Hiccup woke up to the sound of the chorus of singing birds a sign of early morning. Sighing the brunet throws the covers and throw his feet over the bed. His eye were still heavy from the strange dream that seemed endless and his body protested against getting up any further as it wanted to crawl back into the softness of the mattress. But Gobber will be waiting for him down at the Smithy as expected of everyone in the village of hopes of him staying put. If only they would allow him to prove himself, to prove he can be something more than a Hiccup, a Useless Hiccup. But when will he ever learn? Shaking depressing thoughts away the boy stood to his feet to go out back to the privy when he finally noticed something unusual.

 

The room’s walls were covered in thick furs and elegant tapestries, a window on the left side of the queen sized bed that allowed a bit of light in, the cold stone floors beneath his bare feet were covered in mixed rugs that try to cover every inch of the cold grey, there was a door to his far left and another much larger oak door a two yards from where he stood. And his clothes were not his own. Instead of his usual attire he is dressed in a long soft sleep shirt that almost hung loosely off the small of his shoulders.

 

“W-what’s going on?” Hiccup all but shrieked both confused and shocked.

 

This was not his room, this was anywhere but far from it. The boy’s body trembled with panic as his heart quickened and head started to pound. The recalled his dream, no his memory of the betrayal of his people, his father, sacrificing him to the sky beasts. He remembered, he remembered the mysterious yet powerful dark scaled draki taking him away from his island and had drifted to sleep in the relaxation of the winds breeze and the calming sound of ocean waves and the beating of dragons wings.

 

“But if I was taken by a dragon why am I here?” Hiccup asked out loud.

 

To caught up in his own mind Hiccup failed to notice a figure entering the room. “That is up to the Alpha to tell you.”

 

The young viking jumped at being suddenly answered. There by the door holding a tray of fruits and a tea kettle was a tall woman with long blond hair tied in braid accompanied by a few other much smaller braids but it stuck out more on top of her head, her skin was a fawn tan shade and her eyes a bright sky blue. Her attire was mainly blue with a yellow fur caplet and wore brown trousers and boots.

 

Hiccup didn’t know what to say to this beautiful creature before him.This woman out stood from Astrid’s by far and Astrid was the most pretty girl he’s ever seen in the village. Then again Hiccup rarely ever traveled, as in never, to know that yes there were people other than his childhood crush that were indeed outstandingly attractive. The woman arched a brow seeing that he’s been staring for a bit. Hiccup couldn’t help but blush out of embarrassment and turned his eyes away from her.

 

“Aren’t you hungry? I brought up from fresh fruit and tea.” The woman offered.

 

Clearing his throat Hiccup accepted the food and watched her place the tray on a table he had failed to notice was in the room. The took a seat and began to eat allowing more questions to flow through his shocked mind. The words the woman said earlier came to surface. “Whose “Alpha”?” He asked before taking a sip of his warm tea.

 

The woman was arranging the bed when he asked.She looks up for a brief moment before continuing with an answer “He is the leader of our pack.”

 

“Pack?” Well wasn’t that a strange way to call a tribe but Hiccup knew that in some places in the world there are those that address themselves, or places, in a different term so he doesn’t press on. 

 

The room is then filled with silence other than the woman ruffling the sheets and pillows back into place. Hiccup kept to himself not wanting to bother her or at least annoy her any further with his presence.

 

“Oh” The blond spoke up “and before I forget I am to take you to the Alpha once you are ready.” As she says this three small woman entered the room. Seeing that Hiccup was finished eating they dragged the boy away from the table and through the door to the left. Hiccup’s mouth dropped at the beauty of the out door bath that greeted him. Even though up high on the second level of the estate the bath looked liked it was just scooped and dropped out of nature with its evergreen trees and boulders surrounding the large pool of water. In fact it reminded him of the cove back on Berk. One of the fewer places that made him...happy.

 

“Time to clean.”One of the little women said in a high pitched voice startling Hiccup out of his daydream.

 

Two of the women tugged at his nightshirt trying pry it off the boy but due to him being a few inches taller than them it wouldn’t budge. Hiccup’s cheeks grew hot noticing what was happening. He pulled the soft fabric away from the frustrated women hands.

 

“No no no I got it.” Hiccup coughed awkwardly.

 

But his word were heard by deaf ears because he found himself being tackled to the ground and his shirt ripped off. He squealed in surprise as he tried scrambling away but again his efforts were in vain. Cool water was poured onto his bare body and then scrubbed down with the familiar conker soap. Hiccup couldn’t help but laugh when his pits,sides or feet were being scrubbed and then he lets out yet another unmanly squeak when more cool water was poured onto him. Once cleaned the women guided him to the bath. Hiccup needn’t be told twice before slowly lowering his body into the water. He moaned in bliss at the warm sensation. He leaned his head back against the edge of the pool to gaze up at the morning sky.

 

He shouldn't be feeling comfortable. He needed to find out how and why he was here and not in the belly of the dragon. Then again should he be worried of why? He was being treated like a noble, he felt safer than ever and he here he was questioning on why he wasn’t dead like his tribe wanted. Ugh, his head started to hurt.

 

Hiccup closed his eyes to ease away the pain when he felt the suns rays no longer touching his face. Peeking a eye open Hiccup didn’t know what to do. There lowering itself into the pool was the Night Fury. He watch still stiff as its slender body entered the pool and disappeared in the warm waters. His heart studded waiting for the beast to resurface but nothing happened for a long intense moment. He then saw the water ripple until it began to boil at a rapid pace. Before Hiccup could jump out a figure emerges right in front of him letting hot steam circle around them.

 

The figure, he was handsome, no more than handsome but hiccup couldn't come up with the word to outrank the word. His skin was a dark tan with vibrant black scales coating his arms, cheeks and, Hiccup didn’t dare look any lower than his upper body, his hair was a ink black than reached passed his shoulder blades. And oh his cat-like eyes, mixed with greens and yellows that made them look like they were glowing despite it being early in the day. The man’s muscular yet lean body hovered over the smaller boy who tried to keep his distance.

 

The man tilted his head slightly “Why distance yourself little one? Don’t you recognize me?” He sounded a little hurt.

 

Hiccup gulped. He did recognized him. He didn’t know how it's possible but the man was the dreki. No doubt about. His eyes, in both forms they were the same.” H-how?” He stuttered.

 

The man smiled showing sharp teeth, he caresses Hiccup’s flushed cheek, making sure his sharp nails doesn’t scratch him. “All in due time little one but for now let's get you cleaned up so you can meet everyone.” 

 

“Wait, there’s more of you?” Hiccup couldn’t help but question.

 

The dreki--er man-- only smiled. He would have to see for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to look up some historic facts to make the story more interesting. I apologize if anything confuses you.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be a slow process due to other stories needing to be updated. I appreciate your patience.


End file.
